


Parental Permission

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Halloween, Trick or Treating, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam ask their father if they can go trick or treating. With difficulty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parental Permission

Title: Parental Permission  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Characters: John Winchester, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester  
Words: 150  
Genre: General  
Summary: Dean and Sam ask their father if they can go trick or treating. With difficulty.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.  
A/N: In this fic, Sam is five and Dean is around nine.

 

"Can we, dad?" Dean was on the verge of pleading.

"No, Dean," John replied gruffly. There was little room for argument.

"But, Sammy wants to go."

Naturally, Dean wanted to go too. However, at Sam's name, his father's eyes softened, yet his mouth remained firm.

"No."

"But, we want candy."

"I'll buy some damned candy, Dean. Trick or treating is for civilians, not for hunters."

Dean didn't even know what a "civilian" was. All Dean knew is that Sammy wanted to be a "very scary" ghost and that he wanted to be a "badass" cowboy.

"Please?"

Sam should have backed him up here. Dean knew that he was nearby eavesdropping.

John sighed. "Fine, but only for an hour. Don't ask again next year. I mean it."

"Yay!" Happily, Dean skipped out of the room.

Dean decided that he was going to experience a normal childhood whenever he could.

For Sammy.


End file.
